User blog:Flamius/Chronicle of Ishgria (part 1:Celgrad)
I see a lot of people do these,so I'm gonna do that too :P this would also be me practicing writing a good storyline for novels :P This story is about the ever-growing squad of the summoner HakaGiri After the battle with Lucius,Tilith takes over the gate,and all the heroes who defeated Lucius trained hardly, The first land in Ishgria,Celgrad,is opened. Seeing this,The Summoners Grahdens, Paris and HakaGiri(lit. Grave-Law) ventures into the new land,with him are Kikuri,Kira,Aaron and Raaga. they Arrive in the Forgotten Ruins,and they slaughter every demon they encounter there. As they exit the Ruins and enter The Lava Bridges,what seems to be a crater filled with magma and extreme heat,they Encounter Shusui,a war demon. "Hmph. this one is pretty challenging"said Aaron,as he shields the team with his powers "Well, he is the one that I took under My wing,so this should be expected" said Raaga. "ah,so this is the one who defeated you before? I guess this is like a rematch for you~" said Kikuri ''whilst dancing around ''Shusui,throwing her knives and spilling blood everywhere. "it does not matter,as long as there is blood~" she continued,grinning maliciously. the whole team tries to strike the final blow on Shusui,who then dissapears,awaiting on top of the Soaring Tree Tower.they continue their journey towards Hogun Acid Cascades,Multiple ponds and cascades resembling stairs filled with acidic water,with Feeva temporarily taking Raaga's spot,taking on multiple hordes of Water and Fire element demons along the journey. The Journey through the fascinating land of Celgrad abruptly stops at Farv Miasma Forest '',a place filled with giant ,sky-scraping Mushrooms,as the group settles for camp,to recover their lost energy. "It feels nostalgic,being here" said ''Raaga whilst enjoy the campfire. "Indeed. Returning to Ishgria after we left it definitely brings back memories." said Aaron That Morning, the peacefullness of the Forest is abruptly cut off by the sound of splatering blood as they continue their journey to their next destination :Thunder Grotto Yuuram,floating red structures that crackle with thunder endlessly.Raaga ''retakes his place,as they sting the Thunder element and Dark element monsters to their ends. as they resurface to the land,they encounter two powerful enemies blocking their way. They managed to defeat them both,revealed to be a cofused ''Lugina and Seria. their journey continues towards Piercing Light Tower, ''a giant,brightly lit tower, where it is abruptly ended ,after they defeat a ''Rameldria and decides to get some sleep,which is seemingly impossible with all the lights. The next morning ,they finally escaped the tower,and into Poisonous Bug Forest,a dark and seemingly damaged sea of trees,where the battle of the Six Disciples took place. "no way I'm going in there...you guys go in,and I'll circle around and meet you at the bottom of Soaring Tree Tower"said HakaGiri "are you perhaps scared of bugs,Summoner?"asked Raaga with a sceptical face. "do not worry,summoner. the forest is simply named Poisonous Bug Forest.''there are no actual bugs here.rather, the undead and mutant experiments dwell this place." said ''Kira "oh?well that changes everything,i guess" replies HakaGiri "Ah,this place again" said Kira as he observes what used to be his battlefield."It doesn't appear too different from the last time i was here,so i know the way.I shall take the lead" the result of Kira's lead is an overkill of both Dark and Light element monsters there. as they end the live of a Legion and it's comrades,they finally arrive at the bottom of The soaring Tree Tower. ''For precaution,Aaron 'takes the lead after sensing some powerful forces up ahead. they encounter '''Granmerias,Vordos,Impals,Rognomuses,Del Bardos,and Bilmeras,along with many other powerful demons.Atlast,they reach Shusui,who lets HakaGiri and his comrades to rest before their battle tommorow. At what seems to be sunrise,they prepare for battle. HakaGiri ''Asks the aid of the obsidian seraph,''Zenia, who relucantly decides to help defeat the demon.of course,Shusui ''already gathered his forces around him,which the summoners have to blast through in one piece if they ever want to face ''Shusui. in the midst of the battle,Kikuri ''muttered to herself "Eighty Kills,Eighty Four kills,Eighty Nine kills,Ni-" "what are you doing,''Kikuri-dono?"interupted Zenia. "I was having a kill count,just to see how many demons have we slaughtered after we arrived here~"she replied,again grinning maliciously "Your deaths are imminent!" yelled Kira as he swung his sword and axe wildly,aided with the protection from Aaron who manages to place himself in the center of the formation,to protect everyone as they go wild. "I suggest we hold back against these lesser ones,so we have enough energy to take on my former pupil at the end" suggested Raaga,minimalizing his 6-armed swings to a bare minimum power outlet. "I do not agree. we can not underestimate these lesser ones either" said Zenia. atlast,they reach the war demon. "are you all prepared? this is our first land-ruling demon.we should not take him lightly"debriefed HakaGiri to the rest of the team. "yes,of course" said Kira and Aaron almost snycronizedly.. "i haven't felt this much thrill since i fought that person...this is fun~"said Kikuri,getting hyped up all over the place. the whole team strikes with everything the have,bringing Shusui's health almost down by half. suddendly, Shusui uses "Fierce God's Stance" "Oh no,he's going to do that THING! quickly everyone,guard!"yelled Raaga,panicked. Confused,Kikuri asks"what thing?he is merely skipping his t-" "GUARD!"interupted Raaga. "EMPTY SEAL!" yelled Shusui,taking down most of the team's health to half. "finish him off,quickly before you all faint!" yelled HakaGiri "ugh...my abilities are temporarily disabled..."said Zenia,in pain. they bring down Shusui's health to almost null,and recieving a powerful blow back,even though Aaron ''has already shielded them. "THIS IS IT!" yelled ''Kira,dealing the final blow on Shusui. with Shusui's ''"defeat",the team goes towards ''Lem,where the next demon resides. tobe continued in part 2:Lem tell me what you guys think?should i write these more poeticly,or just go and make everything a dialogue? Category:Blog posts